brighter_dayfandomcom-20200214-history
Plains
The plains level is the last level in the game. The player starts below the exit to the cave, and on wooden stairs similar to the ones in the garden level. The player must travel down the stairs, reach the plain below, and get into a large box to complete the level. In this level, there are seven queen eyeballs that chase you. They come from the seven pillars that are in the map; six on the outside forming a ring, and one in the center that houses the other three levels. The eyes can be seen rising from the outside pillars, but it is unclear how the eyeball in the center pillar can also rise up like the others, as it would have to go through buildings and other level geometry. Although the queen eyes have otherwise been seen to follow level geometry, it is possible that these queen eyes are not actual 3d models, but just points that interact with the level geometry, and would therefore have different behavior when interacting with level geometry. The intended way the level is completed takes between one and two minutes. If the player does nothing, they will be killed after exactly one minute. If the player gets down the stairs onto the plain and tries to run straight away from the center, they will be killed after 1 minute and 15 seconds. If the player gets down the stairs to the plain and tries to hide under the stairs, they will be killed after 1 minute and 40 seconds. The only known intended way is to get into the box and complete the level. However, there is one unintended way to complete the level. If the player runs around to the back of the center pillar and runs in the right direction, they can trick the eyes into all being in roughly the same spot, meaning that it is much easier to outrun or otherwise manipulate them. By manipulating their momentum, the player can run to the edge of the map where the six outer pillars are, and subsequently fall outside of the map. After this, the screen will be completely white, and the player will fall forever. The queen eyes usually do not follow the player down their infinite fall, but if they do they cannot kill the player. Other information * If the player follows the road far enough out, they can see that the road eventually lifts up from the ground, enough so that by the time the road gets to the level boundary, it is impossible to get up to it. * There is a crystal on the ground. This is the remains of 209, who died when trying to escape the facility. An empty pack of bunny tarot cards and a sharpie can be seen next to the crystal, along with a few of 209's bones. If the player collects all the tarot cards, the crystal and 209s remains will be gone, suggesting that he has escaped.